custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Exercise Circus! (1997 SuperMalechi's version)
The Exercise Circus is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in April 7, 1997. Plot Hannah's ready to play in a big way after getting her cast removed, and the kids suggest staging a playground circus. BJ, the Ringmaster, introduces Barney, the Balancing Dinosaur, Robert, the Juggler, Clown Tosha and the Tightrope Sisters, Terrific Hannah and Magnificent Min. Special Guest Joe Scruggs sings the song that really sets off the silliness, but in the end, the kids learn that exercise is good for your body and can still be lots of fun. Barney also reminds Cast *Barney *BJ *Curtis *Robert *Hannah *Min *Tosha *Harry (cameo) *Joe Scruggs (Guest) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together #The Exercise Song #Taking Turns #Puttin' On a Show #The Clapping Song #When the Circus Comes to Town #The Marching Song #Snackin' on Healthy Food #Move Your Body #Laugh With Me! #Wiggle In My Toe #If All the Raindrops #Everyone Is Special #I Love You End Credit Music *Wiggle In My Toe Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Hats Off To BJ!". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney's Imagination Island". *The BJ costume used in this home video was silimar to one of the Late 1995/1996-1997 Barney Home Videos/Season 4 1997 episodes (Fun & Games, Barney's Sense-Sational Day, Barney's Musical Scrapbook, etc). *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney Safety". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in the 1993 Season 2 episode of the same name. *The Season 4-6 Barney & Friends set is used. *The Season 2-3 Barney doll used in this home video was also seen in the 1993 Season 2 episode of the same name. *Before "Let's Play Together", Barney comes to life. *After "Let's Play Together", Barney and the kids leave the treehouse to go to the playground, and we fade to BJ arriving at the playground with his baseball bat and ball, as he is rolling his baseball with his feet. And then he is stretching his muscles. And then Barney and the kids greet him. *When BJ says "Hi everybody!", the sound clip is taken from "Barney Safety". *When Robert says "I thought your team had a baseball game today", the sound clip was made from Derek's "I thought your team had a baseball game today" from the 1993 Season 2 episode of the same name, except it was pitched up to +2 and mixed with Robert's 1993-1998 voice. *When BJ says "Oh, we do. I was stretching my muscles because it's a good warm-up before playing a game", the sound clip was voiced by Michael (protrayed by Brian Eppes), from the 1993 Season 2 episode of the same name, except it was pitched up to +3 and mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice. *Before the song "Happy Dancin" starts, *The front cover of the original release was silimar to the seperated video release of the 1993 Season 2 episode of the same name, except a picture of Barney and Joe Scruggs from this video replaces the one from the 1993 Season 2 episode of the same name. *The preview for this video is announced by Joe Scruggs, which who is played by and he works at Kingston, Ontario, Canada. *When Harry says "Hi guys!" as he arrives at the school playground, the sound clip was voiced by Michael from "Picture This!", except it was pitched down to -4. *Curtis wore the same clothes in "Hoo's in the Forest (1996)". And a short hair. *Robert wore the same clothes Derek did in the 1993 Season 2 episode of the same name. And a short hair. *Hannah wore the same clothes Tina did in the 1993 Season 2 episode of the same name. And a little long hair. *Min wore the same clothes in the 1993 Season 2 episode of the same name. And a little long hair. *Tosha wore the same clothes in the 1993 Season 2 episode of the same name. And a braided hair-style. *Harry wore a grey t-shirt and black jeans. And a short hair. He also wore these clothes in "Playing It Safe! (1996) (November 13, 1996). Category:Barney and Friends Season 3 Category:1997 episodes Category:Season 3 Videos